Certainty
by TheSilverDevastation
Summary: He felt horrible hurting Daisuke like he knew he must have, but it had to be said before their friendship could be harmed by Daisuke's uncertainty. Or his own insecurity for that matter. This is a one shot. Take it as you will.


"I'm not her," Ken said softly into Daisuke's lips.

It took a few seconds for the red head's eyes to open. "Huh?" he asked, leaning back from the almost kiss. "Not who?"

"Hikari-san," the pale boy said bluntly. "I'm not her."

"I can see that," Daisuke replied dryly.

"I need to be sure that you do. That you're with me because you want me, not because I'm similar to her."

"Ken, that's ridiculous."

"It's been known to happen," he said simply, watching the city lights play on the water. _That's why I was with Miyako after all_, Ken reflected. "I don't think it's a coincidence you asked me out after Hikari-san and Takeru-kun became official."

Ken rose from the bench and would have walked away if not for the restraining hand that grabbed his arm. "Where?" was all Daisuke said, but the hurt and confusion in those beautiful brown eyes spoke worlds to Ken's heart.

Turing back around, Ken smiled softly at his friend still seated on the bench. "I think we both know that this date's over." He put his hands in his pockets, effectively removing Daisuke's grip on his wrist, but he made no move to leave. "I need to be sure what it is you truly want. If you find that I'm not the one your heart wants I can accept it. If, however, you use me to figure that out… I don't think that's something our friendship could survive. No matter what, I can't risk that. Being your friend means too much to me."

Soliloquy over, Ken leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his friend's cheek. He felt horrible hurting Daisuke like he knew he must have, but it had to be said before their friendship could be harmed by Daisuke's uncertainty. Or his own insecurity for that matter.

"Good night Daisuke," Ken said finally, turning to leave.

Daisuke gave his goggled head a little shake as he rose from the bench. "I'll walk you home," he offered.

"I think we could both use the time to think." Seeing the look of disappointed hurt on his friend's face Ken felt the need to soften the blow by adding, "We're still on for that game of two on two with Taichi-san and Takeru-kun tomorrow, right?"

Daisuke's face lit up with a malicious grin at the reminder. "Oh yeah! They're so going down!"

Ken was glad he could bring a smile to his friend's face, even after basically rejecting him_. For now_, the small optimistic side of him supplied. It so rarely made an appearance that Ken often forgot that it existed. Still, he hoped it was right.

"Takeru does stand a chance you know," Ken remarked as they began walking to the street and their respective homes.

"Stupid basketball," came the bitter response. Ken chuckled. "Why did we agree we'd play that after soccer again?" Daisuke whined.

"Because it's the only way Takeru-kun would play and we couldn't find anyone else willing to be fourth."

"We need more friends who play soccer," Daisuke decided.

"Good luck with that," was Ken's dry response.

They stopped walking when they came to the street. There Ken would go right and Daisuke would go left, and they'd be alone with their thoughts. Alone to rehash their failed first, and possibly only, date. Neither of them wanted that but they both knew it was necessary for the good of their friendship. Still, they didn't move.

Ken felt Daisuke take his hand, felt him cling to it with both hands like a drowning man clinging to flotsam. He turned toward his friend, "Daisuke..." he began, not really sure what he intended to say.

"Ken, I -" his voice seemed to leave him. Daisuke swallowed and tried again, "I... thank you."

"For what?" Ken was in shock. The last thing the keeper of kindness expected Daisuke to do was thank him.

"For being honest with your fears. For giving me a chance. For being the best friend a person could ask for."

Ken shook his head, letting his hair fall in his face. Looking intently at the sidewalk he replied, "No Daisuke, I don't deserve that."

He was unprepared for the light kiss the auburn haired boy placed on his cheek. Ken looked up through raven locks at Daisuke's grinning face wondering what was going through his mind.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ken," the energetic boy chirped before heading down the street towards his apartment without a second glance.


End file.
